The present invention relates to a system and method for continuing the operation of an automated transmission of a motor vehicle, when a engine speed sensor or a data connection fails in terms of a data bus line between at least two control modules controlling cooperating components of a drive line and exchanging gear-shift relevant data between each other through the bus.